Triángulo peligroso Dr Hr Bl
by Vaniowel
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando dos amigos, como Blaise y Draco, hacen una apuesta...involucrando a Hermione? Todo empieza como un juego, para los tres, pero después...¿puede surgir amor entre ellos? FF sin magia
1. Capítulo 1

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKRowling n.n**

**Espero que disfruten del fic. He intentado dar una nueva visión de Hermione, aunque sin perder sus cualidades más características. Ron y Harry pierden mucha importancia, eso sí.**

**Disfruten!!**

**CAPITULO 1 Triángulo prohibido**

**Hermione se giró en la cama, envuelta en sábanas y la luz que entraba por la ventana la deslumbró. _Mierda, se me olvidó correr las cortinas_, pensó. Despegó los párpados con suma dificultad, deslumbrándose con los haces de luz. Cabeceó cuando se sentó al borde de la cama, y buscó sus zapatillas a tientas con el pie. El frío suelo la hizo estremecer. **

**-Hermione Jane Granger-dijo en voz baja-. Despierta ya de una maldita vez.**

**Arrastrando los pies, salió de su habitación y cruzó el corredor de la planta superior hasta topar con la puerta del baño. La abrió y se encerró en él para lavarse la cara y despejarse. Cuando salió, su madre la miraba escéptica.**

**-Vas a llegar tarde, Mione-le reprochó.**

**-Sí, mamá, otra vez se me olvidó poner el despertador.**

**-Date prisa, niña-le dio un suave empujón para que se apresurara, y mientras bajaba las escaleras le gritó-. Papá ha decidido trasladarse a una nueva clínica, y en compensación, ésta le ha ofrecido un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Italia. Ha aceptado, y yo me iré con él. Así que te aviso antes. Estarás sola durante tres semanas.**

**-¿Tres semanas?-gritó ella mientras abría la bolsa de cereales y los volcaba en la leche-. Eso es mucho, mamá.**

**-Creo que te las podrás apañar sola. Confiamos en ti. De todos modos, tenemos varios días por delante. Te explicaremos qué tienes que hacer en nuestra ausencia. Aun así, llevaremos los móviles por si surge algún imprevisto...**

**-¡Mamá! Voy a llegar tarde-le gritó-. Como tú has dicho, tenemos varios días por delante. Deja ahora que pueda desayunar tranquila.**

**-Vale, vale, preciosa. Yo me voy ya al trabajo-Hermione escuchó cómo bajaba las escaleras corriendo, y descolgaba el abrigo de una percha que había detrás de la puerta de entrada-. Ya he cumplido el cometido de despertarte.**

**La chica bufó cuando ella ya estuvo fuera de casa. ¿Su cometido? Se había tenido que despertar sola. Y de no ser porque, en un descuido, había olvidado correr las cortinas de su habitación, habría seguido durmiendo plácidamente.**

**Engulló los pocos cereales que quedaban en el fondo del tazón y salió de la cocina para volver a subir hasta su habitación. Ordenó la desastrosa mesa, con pilas de libros, y buscó su maleta entre aquel pequeño caos que era su habitación. Cuando descubrió que estaba debajo de la manta, no se le ocurrió preguntarse cómo demonios había llegado hasta ese insospechado lugar.**

**Abrió su armario y sobre ella cayó un montón de ropa hecha una bola; un intento desesperado de hacer creer a su madre que había despejado la habitación de prendas de vestir. Sacó unos pantalones negros un poco anchos y se los colocó sin miramientos. Llegaría tarde al instituto. Sacó los calcetines del último cajón y se ató los zapatos antes de darse cuenta de que los calcetines estaban del revés. Hizo caso omiso al pequeño contratiempo y sacó una camiseta de mangas cortas negra, con letras plateadas y rojas oscuras, que rezaban: "I'm the metal goddess". Después se colocó su jersey preferido encima de ella. Era morado, con una cremallera corta en su hombro derecho. El cuello, alto, caía sobre sus hombros. Buscó a tientas en la penumbra del armario dos pulseras de pinchos y su reloj. Alcanzó el último en una esquina de la tabla del armario, y se lo intentó colocar. Maldijo a aquel que dijo que cuanta más prisa tengas, más lento irás. Al fin atinó con el agujero del reloj y reanudó la búsqueda de las pulseras. Al fin se acordó de que las tenía en los bolsillos del pantalón. Se las colocó igual que el reloj y fue directa al cuarto de baño cuando consiguió volver a cerrar el armario, evitando que toda aquella ropa a presión saltara.**

**Se miró en el espejo. Su pelo caía ahora ondulado. Hacía un año que había dejado de ser estropajoso e indomable, una maraña imposible. Sonriendo, lo cepilló hasta dejarlo casi liso, y se apartó el flequillo de los ojos. Cogió una gomilla para el pelo por si las moscas.**

**Pasó por su habitación para recoger su maleta antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de su casa. A punto de caer estuvo en varias ocasiones mientras corría por la calle. Miró su reloj antes de doblar una esquina. Faltaban cinco minutos y tres manzanas por recorrer. Sentía el flato punzándole el abdomen. Se dobló y respiró agitadamente. No podía permitirse llegar tarde.**

**Era cierto que en los dos últimos años había dado un cambio radical. Al cambiar de instituto, cambió también de imagen. Se convirtió en lo que sus compañeros llamaban una "Heavy empollona". Descubrió que ese tipo de música le encantaba, y el color negro ahora la atraía. Siguió siendo la alumna ejemplar a ojos de los profesores, pero a la vez algo se rebeló en su interior. Iba a fiestas, se arreglaba para estar más guapa, no tenía demasiados enemigos, utilizaba el vocabulario propio de una adolescente, y no el de una anciana amargada. **

**Todo le había ido bien al principio, en el primer año. Tenía muchos amigos, y ella siempre estaba disponible para ellos cuando tenían alguna duda sobre las asignaturas. Ya no era una empollona o rata de biblioteca. Era inteligente y culta, nada más. Una "tipa enrollada y con mucho cerebro", palabras textuales de Seamus Finnigan, compañero de clase.**

**Hasta el principio, claro. En el segundo año, su pesadilla llegó. Hacía ahora tres meses que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini habían llegado al instituto. Recordaba a sus dos compañeros, si podían recibir esa expresión, del instituto anterior a ese. Ellos habían conocido su faceta de ratón de biblioteca y sabelotodo petulante y pedante. Se quedaron asombrados al ver su nueva persona en aquel lugar. Pero las cosas no cambiaron tanto en ese aspecto. El rubio seguía intentando amargarle la existencia a ella, y había conseguido varios seguidores en el instituto. Con su impresionante físico, Malfoy y Blaise habían acaparado la atención de todas, todas, todas, las chicas de su mismo curso y anteriores. Excepto Hermione, claro está. **


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**Recordaba tiempos pasados cuando el suave motor de un coche la sacó de su ensimismamiento al acercarse. Se giró a tiempo para ver un flamante Audi negro parando frente a ella. Las ventanillas tintadas se bajaron y una cabeza rubia y de piel marmórea le sonrió con desprecio.**

**-Buenos días, Granger. Veo que hoy llegas tarde. Me compadezco de ti. **

**Ella lo ignoró y siguió andando, sin llegar al extremo de correr como antes, pero con el paso veloz.**

**-Buenos días, Granger-rió otra voz desde el interior del vehículo.**

**La chica no tuvo que mirar para saber que Zabini acompañaba como siempre a su fiel amigo.**

**-¿Quieres que te llevemos, Granger?-le invitó el rubio. **

**Ella se paró y le dirigió una mirada tan intensa y macabra que Malfoy vaciló antes de mantener su sonrisa falsa y maliciosa. Sabía perfectamente que aquello era una broma de mal gusto. Arrugó la nariz antes de continuar caminando.**

**-Antes me voy al infierno, Malfoy. No me subiría a tu coche ni aunque me ofrecieras toda tu fortuna-que no era poca- y menos aún si tú estás dentro.**

**Zabini se inclinó y comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente. Varias lágrimas asomaban por los pliegues de sus ojos.**

**-Draco, eso a mí no me lo dice esa plebeya.**

**Cómo odiaba Hermione aquella palabra. Sobre todo, cuando la pronunciaba alguno de ellos.**

**-Callaos ya, estúpidos. Sólo sabéis malgastar vuestro tiempo insultándome, ¿no es cierto? Debéis estar amargados para estar siempre echándome cuenta a mí, una simple plebeya-gesticuló cuando dijo las últimas palabras imitando al rubio.**

**Siguió caminando bastante molesta, notando que la mochila pesaba cada vez más. Con la vista al frente, aún percibió cómo el coche que conducía el chico avanzaba a su altura, y los dos sonreían desde dentro con malicia. Draco iba a volver a hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando una bocina sonó en la calle. Otro coche, menos ostentoso que el de Draco y de pintura gris metalizada apareció por la esquina.**

**-¡Herms!-gritó una voz. Ella corrió hasta acercarse al coche, no sin antes dirigirle una provocativa sonrisa a Malfoy. Allí la esperaban Parvati y Padma Patil, con la música a todo volumen y a dos chicos en los asientos traseros.**

**-Súbete, chica. Veo que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini te están molestando.**

**-Ojalá nos hicieran más caso a nosotras-suspiró Padma.**

**-Créeme que te arrepentirías-le dijo la castaña mientras abría la puerta de detrás y subía en el vehículo. Dean Thomas y Terry Boot la miraron con demasiado interés. Aunque Hermione era consciente de que su imagen pública había cambiado, no era capaz de darse cuenta de que muchos chicos tenían fantasías con ella, y no precisamente infantiles... Con su nueva forma de vestir y de arreglarse, dejaba ver muchas curvas insospechadas y sensuales, de las cuales ella era totalmente indiferente. Y que su pelo no fuera tan horriblemente desaliñado había ayudado mucho. Su madre le aseguró que eran cosas de la edad, y que ya era hora de que su cabello cambiara. **

**-Siento no tener música de tu agrado-rió la hermana mayor-. Tendrás que soportar el reggeaton.**

**-No importa-sonrió dulcemente y Dean cerró la boca para impedir que las babas cayeran en la tapicería del coche.**

**-Draco, ¿lo has visto?-preguntó Blaise.**

**Estaban aún parados en el coche, mientras veían al otro alejarse en dirección al instituto.**

**-No, ¿qué habría tenido que ver? ¿Cómo la arrogante de Granger alardea frente a mí?-inquirió ácidamente. **

**-Eres estúpido, Draco-rió el otro-. Me refiero a esa miradita que te ha echado antes de subirse-puso los ojos en blanco-. Nunca diría que llegaría a ver a Hermione Granger como una más de la lista.**

**-¿Qué lista?**

**-Andas corto hoy, ¿verdad, amigo?-satirizó-. Obviamente, estoy hablando de "la lista de próximos ligues de Blaise Zabini"-sonrió con un brillo sicótico en los ojos.**

**-La sola idea me repugna, Blaise. Tenemos muchas entre las que elegir.**

**-Tío, no seas capullo. ¿No has visto lo buena que está?**

**-¡Claro que no! Sólo son alucinaciones tuyas, gilipollas...-él sabía perfectamente que su amigo tenía razón, pero no podía reconocerlo.**

**-No, Draco-lo miró severamente pero con la burla en los ojos-. Esa era la Granger de antes. Ahora...no me niegues que sería excitante llevarla a la cama-rió macabramente.**

**Draco lo miró por un momento y parpadeó varias veces. Si lo analizaba todo objetivamente, el moreno tenía razón. Cuando había llegado a ese instituto, la pudieron ver a lo lejos, vuelta de espaldas, en el patio. Se habían peleado ambos por saber quién sería el primero en saludarla e intentar ligársela. Un escalofrío y la incredulidad los recorrieron cuando, en clase de Matemáticas, habían descubierto a Hermione Granger.**

**¿Por qué no admitir que ahora estaba mucho mejor y que no resultaba hiriente a la vista, sino todo lo contrario?**

**-Joder, puede que tengas razón, Blaise. Y me asusto sólo de pensarlo.**

**Su amigo rió antes de darle una palmada en el hombro.**

**-Te hago una apuesta, so cabrón. Apostemos a ver quién se la liga antes.**

**-Acepto, Blaise. Y no vengas hacia mí como una niña llorando cuando te gane tus cien euros.**

**-¿Cien? Eso es poco, no seas agarrado. Suelta trescientos.**

**-Está bien.**

**Se miraron mutuamente, y dos sonrisas nada inocentes surcaron sus rostros.**

**-Esto va a ser divertido, Draco.**

**-Sí. Muy divertido y placentero...-los dos rieron el chiste mientras el rubio pisaba el acelerador.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Nessa4: _Gracias por tu review! n.n _

_xD si, a mi también me gusta su nueva personalidad. La he querido hacer más guapa y menos "marginada-social-empollona-que-se-parece-a-MacGonagall". Pero todo tiene un motivo..._

**CAPÍTULO3:**

**Hermione dejó los libros en su taquilla, evitando ser golpeada por algún compañero que salía ahora de clase. Snape se había mostrado ese día más irascible que de costumbre. Ante toda la clase, la había humillado por quincuagésimo tercera vez en ese día. Estaba acostumbrada y ahora se limitaba a escuchar los insultos del profesor mientras miraba su apéndice nasal o su grasiento pelo, que parecía que chorreaba. Y esa actitud irritaba más al hombre, que cada semana iba añadiendo a su repertorio una expresión nueva con la que mancillar su nombre.**

**La cara de Ronald Weasly apareció ante ella cuando finalmente colocó el libro adecuadamente.**

**-Hola, Ron.**

**-Pareces triste.**

**-¿Yo?-alzó una ceja-. El que parece tener una depresión de mamut eres tú.**

**Y era verdad. Ojeras purpúreas adornaban la parte inferior de sus ojos claros. Las comisuras de sus labios estaban curvadas hacia abajo y sus iris irradiaban melancolía.**

**-No me ocurre nada-se anticipó a su pregunta-. Es sólo que no me gusta la idea de que mi madre y mi hermano no se hablen. Es horrible, ¿sabes? Siempre somos los demás los desafortunados que recibimos las consecuencias de sus disputas.**

**-Todo pasará, Ron-lo tranquilizó la chica. Ahora era casi tan alta como él, y no tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llevar su mano a su mejilla, acto que le sacó los colores al pelirrojo-. Han sido madre e hijo durante mucho tiempo. Una simple disputa no estropeará su relación.**

**-Gracias, Herms. ¿Qué te parece si vamos al comedor?-sonrió y sus ojos parecieron recobrar la vida de la que antes carecían.**

**-¡Oh! Sí, será mejor. A no ser que queramos quedarnos sin comida o sin sitio-miró a su alrededor y comprobó que ya no quedaba nadie en la clase. Como siempre, llegaba tarde.**

**Bajaron al pequeño comedor abarrotado de alumnos y se pusieron en la cola para coger la bandeja. Sus compañeros los saludaron al verlos aparecer y les hicieron gestos desde el comienzo de ésta. Dudaron antes de adelantarse y colarse.**

**-Os estábamos esperando-dijo Parvati. No podían dejar de hablar ni aunque fuera un momento, así que comenzó a narrar su "aventura" con el trozo de goma que había encontrado en el suelo durante la clase de química con Snape, ignorando las quejas de los que estaban detrás de ellos en la fila.**

**-Nos entretuvimos un momento-se excusó ella cuando al fin terminó de relatar la historia.**

**-Bueno, vale.**

**Comieron tranquilos, charlando y comentando sobre la fiesta de pascuas que sea cercaba. Era la semana siguiente, y estaban ya eligiendo parejas para el baile.**

**-¿Quién será la elegida de Draco?-preguntó Lavender.**

**-¿Y de Blaise?-añadió Ginny-. Seguro que irán con algunas de las más guapas del curso-suspiró resignada.**

**-Qué suerte tendrían. Yo no tengo oportunidades-se quejó Luna.**

**-Yo tampoco. Parvati, tú sí. Podrías preguntárselo-Lavender rió en voz baja.**

**-Me muero de vergüenza si me dice que no-la chica se llevó las manos a la cara-. ¡Qué horror! Herms, ¿y tú? Eres la más guapa. ¿Por qué no aprovechas?**

**Varias miradas se fijaron en ella. Inquisidoras, con interés.**

**-Mirad-agitó las manos-. Sólo iría con alguno de esos dos si no fueran tan repelentes-admitió-. No podemos negar que son lo mejor del curso-sus amigas rieron cómplices-.Pero... primero, dudo que ellos me acepten a mí dado lo mucho que me odian. Y segundo, antes tengo que querer yo, y eso no va a ocurrir. **

**Algunas chasquearon las lenguas decepcionadas.**

**-Pues bonita pareja harían alguno de esos dos contigo-comentó Ginny-. Pero si no quieres, mejor ve buscándote pareja para el baile. Espero no verte sola.**

**-Lo voy a tener difícil-se asustó cuando las miradas asesinas de sus amigas se clavaron en ella-. Vale, vale, vosotras creéis que soy guapa, lo sé. Pero yo no.**

**El silencio inundó la mesa donde estaban todas sentadas y se miraron incómodas. Sentían envidia de Hermione. Era muy guapa, y todos los chicos del curso suspiraban por ella. El único valiente que se atrevió a pedirle salir fue un chico de un curso superior el año anterior, también heavy, pero ella se negó sabiendo que durarían poco, pues él se iba a la universidad al poco tiempo. Fue horrible ser rechazado por esa idiotez, pero se fue con la certeza de que era al único que Hermione había besado. Sin embargo, ella se mostraba reacia a aceptar su belleza. Y no era falsa modestia, como pudieron comprobar sus amigas tiempo atrás. Aún quedaban rastros de su complejo del instituto anterior.**

**-Hermione-intervino Ginny para desviar el tema-, vas a tener que dejarme que te lleve a un salón de belleza-suplicó-. Por favor, sólo por esta vez.**

**Entrelazó las manos y con cara inocente, se puso a rogarle hasta acabar con su paciencia.**

**-¡Está bien, Ginny! Pero deja de molestarme, ¿de acuerdo?**

**La chica sonrió abiertamente ante sus otras compañeras. Habían conseguido convencerla a base de insistir una y otra vez. En realidad, ella no lo necesitaba, pero si podían dejarla más deslumbrante, mejor.**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Gerulita evans: n.n gracias!! xD como le dije a Nessa4, a mi también me encanta._

_Yole: ya cambié el modo reviews. Y sí, tienes razón, todo es más interesante si no hay magia. además, cuando llegues a la parte de Voldemort.. xD me resulta gracioso cómo lo presento.. x.x_

**CAPITULO 4:**

**-¡Vayan desalojando el comedor, pro favor!-gritó una voz en el lugar. Muchas cabezas se giraron hacia la profesora MacGonagall, que se alzaba en medio de la estancia con su nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido.**

**Muchos se levantaron y dejaron las bandejas en su sitio, para salir por las puertas del comedor e ir a recoger sus pertenencias. Hermione se levantó disculpándose, ese día tenia mucha prisa. Sus amigas la vieron salir velozmente, y también dos cabezas, una rubia y otra morena, que se sonrieron mutuamente y se pusieron en pie.**

**-Ahora empieza la apuesta, Draco. Reza por que no te quite tu presa-dijo el de pelo negro.**

**Hermione saltó los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Buscó su clase y entró. De su taquilla cogió los libros de Matemáticas y Biología para estudiar y después se dirigió al pupitre que ella ocupaba y metió los libros en su mochila. En el intento de meter la cartuchera en ella, ésta se abrió y todos sus bolígrafos y lápices cayeron al suelo. Maldijo en voz alta y se agachó para recogerlos.**

**-¡Mierda! Ahora que tengo prisa...**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude, Hermione?**

**La chica se volvió rápidamente y se puso en pie asombrada por la voz venenosa y aterciopelada. Unos ojos celestes la miraban profundamente.**

**-Blaise, se te dan mal las bromas-escupió.**

**-Estaba hablando en serio-se encogió de hombros.**

**-¿Podría entonces saber el motivo por el que me has dirigido la palabra sin tener insultos o humillaciones en tu boca?**

**-Simple, no quiero ni insultarte ni humillarte-su voz sonaba sincera y despreocupada.**

**-No te creo. Siempre has sido un rastrero, al igual que tu amigo Malfoy. Puedes marcharte.**

**-Hermione, me hieren tus comentarios-dramatizó irónicamente.**

**-Blaise, piérdete.**

**-Al menos, deja que me disculpe por mi actitud de esta mañana.**

**La chica se giró como si tuviera un resorte. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Entonces, empezó a reír. Blaise sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su risa. No era la primera que oía, pero esa le parecía distinta. Pura, inocente y cálida. Siguió escuchando embelesado.**

**-Debes bromear. ¿Tú, pidiendo disculpas?**

**-Claro, Hermione-dio un paso más, acercándose a ella.**

**-¿Llamándome por mi nombre?**

**-¿Cómo esperas que te llame?-esta vez, avanzó hasta quedarse junto a ella. La chica había crecido bastante, pero aún le faltaban muchos centímetros para alcanzar al moreno y tuvo que alzar la cabeza. No respondió. La distancia entre ellos era insuficiente, y la chica se movió nerviosa e inquieta.**

**-Blaise ¿podrías...?-intentó decir.**

**-Sí, claro, preciosa-se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa envenenada en el rostro. Había descubierto que al estar a escasa distancia de él, se ponía nerviosa y muy apetecible-. ¿Te ayudo?**

**-Está bien...-farfulló.**

**La chica se inclinó con un leve color rosado en las mejillas, muerta de vergüenza, y comenzó a recoger los bolígrafos más cercanos. De alguna forma, éstos habían llegado hasta todos los extremos de la clase. Blaise se agachó y la ayudó en silencio, mirando de reojo a la castaña sin haber borrado la sonrisa de sus labios. ¿Cómo no habían sido antes conscientes del posible ligue que era Hermione? Seguramente, porque su orgullo elitista se lo impedía.**

**-Ya está-dijo ella cuando depositaron todo en la cartuchera y ella hubo comprobado que no faltaba nada. Después, miró a Blaise con sus ojos castaños y brillantes-. Gracias.**

**-Ha sido un placer-cogió suavemente la mano de Hermione y la besó delicadamente-. Un caballero siempre ayuda a una dama en apuros.**

**Hermione rió de nuevo, captando la atención del chico de nuevo. Aquella risa sería su debilidad.**

**-No creo que haber tirado todo sea estar en peligro-sonrió mientras se colocaba la mochila en un hombro-. Hasta mañana, Blaise. Espero que hasta entonces se te haya pasado la fiebre-palmeó su mejilla cariñosamente y lo pasó, saliendo por la puerta de la clase y dejándolo solo. Draco Malfoy apareció de repente con una mueca en sus labios.**

**-¿No te ha parecido brillante mi actuación?-Zabini movió sus manos haciendo varias florituras y después se inclinó al estilo de la edad media. Cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en el rubio, una media sonrisa le surcaba el rostro-. Te lo he dejado difícil, ¿no?**

**-Soñar es gratis, capullo-le espetó el otro-. Espera a que la pille mañana. Una palmadita en la mejilla no será lo único que reciba-esbozó una expresión de autosuficiencia.**

**-Soñar es gratis-contestó él con voz aguda.**

**Los dos rieron la broma y juntos salieron de la clase. Después, se montaron en el lujoso Audi del rubio para ir a su casa-más bien mansión-, donde tramarían planes macabros dignos de ellos.**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Lin: Gracias por el review! n.n Si, ya verás... xD tengo pensadas unas cuatas escenas para Hermione, un poco comprometidas.. 8)_

_Cukyas: a Draco? Umm... veo que te gusta más el rubio que el moreno.. x) Gracias por el review!_

_Irene: si, a mi tambien me gusta este trio. nn no te preocupes, tengo ya **TODA** la historia pensada. No te defraudaré y la terminaré. Me gustó mucho que me dijeras que escribo bien. La verdad, hay muchas muchas partes de las que escribo que no me convencen para nada :S pero muchisimas gracias por el review!_

_Iraida: Qué decirte... que eres la persona a la que le debo **TODO**? TT muchisimas gracias. Tu has sido la que me has ayudado en momento de "pillada total" que no sabía qué hacer. Te dedicare un hermoso capitulo, ya verás ;)_

_Gerulita evans: Muchas gracias, de verdad! Por escribir tu segundo review xD _

_Y sin más dilación, el siguiente capi!!_

**CAPITULO 5:**

**Hermione llegó a su casa exhausta de andar. Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta a la vez que preguntaba gritando si había alguien. Nadie respondió, así que dio por hecho que sus padres estarían trabajando, de copas, o en una reunión. Depositó su mochila en el lugar de siempre, tras la puerta de su habitación y se metió en la ducha directamente. El agua templada alejó el cansancio y el mal humor. Aquel día había sido extraño. Empezando por el comportamiento de Blaise y terminando por Ginny, quien había vuelto a insistir en el salón de belleza tras haber quedado la idea en el olvido meses atrás. Para colmo, sus padres estarían fuera tres semanas completas. Era un alivio, en gran parte. Tendría la casa entera para ella, podría hacer lo que quisiera, y salir cuando a ella le apeteciera. Pero a la vez se le presentaban dos grandes problemas: la comida y la ropa. Ella era la mayor inútil del mundo en tareas domésticas. **

**Tiempo atrás había conseguido que su madre le enseñara, pero resultó ser horrible. Nada le salía bien. Quemó varias camisas de su padre al intentar planchar, la escoba terminó rota, gastó más de la mitad de un bote de limpia cristales, casi quema la casa al cocinar una simple tortita...Resumiendo, era un desastre de mujer. Ya se las apañaría ella sola cuando no estuvieran sus padres. Encargaría comida por teléfono, y la ropa...eso era un problema que solucionaría cuando llegase la hora.**

**Salió de la ducha con los pelos mojados, y se enrolló en una toalla blanca. Con un cepillo se los arregló y después se encaminó hacia su habitación. El mismo caos de aquella mañana seguía presente allí. Parecía mentira que su madre no hubiera dejado una nota como "Limpia esta pocilga", "Ordena esta leonera", "Voy a tirar todo lo que vuelva a ver por el suelo"...**

**Ella era una chica sin remedio para el desorden. Los únicos objetos que podían estar seguros en sus manos eran los libros. Hasta entonces, ninguno había terminado con un pico doblado, una hoja arrugada, pintado, rayado o algún desperfecto similar. **

**Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó la toalla. Buscó ropa interior limpia en el armario, y también ropa cómoda para estar por casa. Finalmente, optó por una camisa ancha de color naranja chillón y unos pantalones de deporte largos rojos. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se comió un bollo de chocolate mientras leía los apuntes de Biología. Al día siguiente tenía un importante examen y debía estudiar. Lo engulló en dos minutos, pero siguió así toda la tarde, inmóvil, con sus ojos volando sobre las líneas escritas.**

**Cuando sus padres llegaron, estaba anocheciendo y para entonces, ella ya tenía más que aprendida la lección.**

**-Cariño, hemos llegado-dijo la voz de su padre.**

**-Bien-respondió con rapidez.**

**Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y salió a recibirlos. Los saludó con dos besos en la mejilla y volvió a subir para poner un poco de orden en su habitación. Al final, lo único que hizo fue cambiar las cosas de sitio, aunque el aspecto de la pieza mejoró bastante. Bostezó y se tumbó en la cama. Apenas eran las nueve, y aún no había cenado, pero el cansancio le ganaba.**

**-Mamá, hoy no cenaré-gritó sin fuerzas.**

**Pudo escuchar cómo su madre replicaba desde la planta baja. Cerró los ojos y la ignoró, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.**

**Cuando despertó, tenues haces de luz se colaban por su ventana. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y comprobó que no eran aún las siete. Aquella noche había dormido como nunca, y se encontraba genial. Decidió aprovechar la mañana para pasar por una tienda de ropa para comprar un nuevo cinturón. Se desvistió, percatándose entonces de que había olvidado ponerse el pijama, y comenzó a prepararse para salir atropelladamente. El desayuno ya estaba listo, los cereales le esperaban junto a su tazón de leche caliente; su padre debía haberse levantado también temprano. Desayunó con cierta lentitud, quizás por querer encontrarse con su madre aquella mañana. Cuando terminó, lo recogió todo, y con la mochila a un hombro y el monedero en su bolsillo salió de casa, dejando una nota que informaba a sus padres de que se había ido ya al instituto.**

**En la calle no había nadie, sólo madrugadores que iban a sus trabajos, o aquellos que volvían a sus casas tras una noche agitada en algún bar o tras una ronda nocturna. La tienda estaba abierta, y el dependiente la saludó, al ser cliente habitual. Compró el cinturón que quería y lo metió en su mochila, dirigiéndose ya hacia la escuela.**

**Ahora, las calles ya mostraban un poco más de vida, los comercios empezaban a abrirse y la gente salía bostezando de sus casas. Optó por un camino diferente, APRA no tener que pasar frente a su casa. Mientras iba por la acera, un coche oscuro bastante conocido para ella se acercó lentamente. Giró la cabeza y alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia.**


	6. Capítulo 6

Os dejo un capitulo extra, con el 5 nn para disculparme por haber tardado tanto. De todas formas, el capitulo 5 era muy soso. Mucha paja xDD

**CAPITULO 6:**

**-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-comenzó, de malos modos.**

**-Sólo ofrecerte una plaza en mi coche. ¿Quieres que te acerque hasta el instituto?**

**Hermione escrutó su mirada. Parecía sincera, pero de Malfoy se esperaba cualquier cosa. De todos modos, no podían hacerle nada malo, no se atreverían. Sí, en plural, porque Blaise lo acompañaba como siempre. Asintió lentamente y él esbozó una media sonrisa. Hermione no era tan tonta como para rechazar una oferta así de los dos chicos más vanagloriados del instituto. Por mucho odio que sintiera hacia ellos.**

**Abrió una puerta de la parte trasera y entró tras lanzar al interior su mochila. Los dos miraron hacia atrás para fijar su mirada en ella.**

**-¿A qué se debe vuestra amabilidad? Últimamente actuáis de un modo extraño-ligeramente, arrugó el entrecejo y los miró, primero a uno y después a otro.**

**El rubio se encogió de hombros.**

**-¿Acaso importa?-preguntó Blaise. Agitó su cabeza y el mechón oscuro que cubría sus ojos celestes se echó hacia atrás.**

**-Supongo que no.**

**Los dos volvieron a posicionarse correctamente, y Draco pisó el acelerador. Hermione fue lo suficientemente perspicaz para ver que estaba dando un ligero rodeo. Decidió matar el tiempo hablando. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó sus codos en los bordes de los dos asientos del piloto y copiloto.**

**-Siempre vais juntos-puntualizó.**

**-Claro, vivimos en el mismo sitio.**

**-¿Mismo barrio? ¿O misma casa?**

**-Casa. Nuestros padres decidieron cedernos una mansión-explicó Blaise-. Ahora vivimos los dos solos allí. Tenemos varios sirvientes para ayuda en tareas domésticas.**

**-Qué bien-se limitó a decir-. Os sobra el dinero.**

**-Ya-se regodeó Draco. Blaise lo miró divertido y ella le dio un suave empujón en el brazo.**

**-Hermione Granger-rió el rubio-si me molestas, podemos tener un accidente.**

**-Bueno, así libraría al mundo de dos alimañas.**

**-Granger, me matas-dijo Blaise con voz de sorna-. ¿Qué harían las chicas sin nosotros dos?-dramatizó.**

**-Seguir viviendo, eso lo primero.**

**Sonrió y el silencio volvió a caer pesadamente sobre ellos. La atmósfera volvió a tornarse apesadumbrada, sólo se escuchaba el motor del coche. Llegaron al instituto en menos de un minuto. Antes de bajarse, Draco le preguntó:**

**-Granger-ella se volvió cuando aún tenía la mano en el tirador de la puerta. Blaise seguía mirando al frente, pero ella supo que sabía qué quería preguntarle Draco-. Te recogemos mañana frente a tu casa, a las ocho, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¿Qué?-abrió la boca varias veces para decir algo coherente pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.**

**-¿No quieres que te recojamos?-la inocente voz de Blaise la desconcertó.**

**-Aquí pasa algo-los señaló con un dedo acusador-. Vosotros nunca me haríais un favor ni me trataríais bien. Algo ocurre aquí.**

**-¿Y si hemos decidido cambiar?**

**-Lo dudo mucho, Zabini.**

**Dicho esto, salió del coche dando un portazo. No se giró, así que no pudo ver la sonrisa cómplice que se dirigían uno a otro. Vio a lo lejos a Ron y corrió hasta alcanzarle, para preguntarle qué tal le había ido el día anterior.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cuando estuvieron todos sentados en sus sitios, el profesor Binns comenzó la clase de Historia. Éstas siempre eran monótonas y aburridas. Varias personas comenzaron a cabecear antes de apoyarse en la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Hermione atendió, simplemente por pura distracción. Sospechaba que algo extraño pasaba por la mente de aquellos dos chicos, Malfoy y Zabini. ¿Qué tramarían aquellas malignas conciencias? Nada bueno, se dijo. Ellos nunca podrían hacer nada honrado o amable por mera satisfacción personal. Si desde la tarde pasada la trataban bien, quería decir que buscaban algo de ella, pero Hermione no acertaba a descubrir qué. **

**Cambió de postura, y se apoyó en su codo izquierdo. Así tenía visión del resto de la clase. Nadie estaba pendiente del profesor. Alguno, incluso, estaban ya casi roncando en sus pupitres. Harry y Ron hablaban en voz baja en la fila de atrás, Parvati y Lavender murmuraban algo mientras reían y otros más miraban por las ventanas o se dedicaban a contar las manchas del techo. **

**-¿Señorita Granger?-repitió el profesor Binns, molesto.**

**La chica se irguió y manoseó sus apuntes torpemente. Varias miradas se fijaron en ella.**

**-Perdone, profesor Binns, no estaba atendiendo-admitió y bajó la cabeza avergonzada, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.**

**-Que no vuelva a pasar, señorita. Me decepciona ver que no está prestando atención en mis clases. Eso puede influir en sus notas.**

**Ella asintió y miró hacia delante. Era la primera vez que alejaba sus pensamientos de la clase y no atendía, y la mala suerte había hecho que el profesor prestara atención a una alumna por primera vez en su vida. Se convenció a sí misma de que no iba a volver a pensar en Malfoy o Zabini.**

**Durante la hora, intentó apartarlos de su mente, en vano esfuerzo. Pero al menos, el profesor pareció satisfecho cuando le hizo una pregunta y ella supo responder correctamente-porque el libro ya lo había leído, no por haber atendido-.**

**Después de una aburrida clase de Biología con el torpe profesor Rubeus Hagrid, y una lamentable actuación-como siempre- en química frente a Snape, el timbre sonó en los pasillos del instituto, y las puertas de las clases se abrieron con gran estruendo.**

**-Señorita Granger-la llamó Snape. Ella se dio la vuelta y esperó pacientemente a que el hombre sentenciara su veredicto-. Hoy ha hecho un terrible trabajo, para variar. Me veo obligado a advertir de ello a la subdirectora de la institución, y tenerla hoy una hora en retención, esta tarde-esbozó una patética sonrisa de venganza.**

**Los ánimos de la chica cayeron como plomo al suelo. Cada día se autoconvencía de que la misión de Snape en ese mundo era fastidiarle la existencia a ella. Dijo algo inaudible como asentimiento y se dirigió al patio, donde sus compañeros ya estaban descansando de las fatigosas clases. Se sentó junto a Ginny bajo un techo que proporcionaba sombra. La pelirroja la miró extrañada al ver su semblante sombrío.**

**-Herms, ¿qué ocurrió?-su voz estaba teñida de preocupación.**

**-Nada. Sólo que el maldito de Snape me ha castigado esta tarde.**

**La chica farfulló algo, dándole la razón.**

**-Deberían despedir a ese desgraciado. Da asco-arrugó la nariz y sacó la lengua-. Y encima, hoy es jueves...**

**-Da igual el día, Ginny. Es mejor no estar castigada, y punto-replicó molesta.**

**-Pero hoy ponen "Amor fugado"-suspiró, fantaseando.**

**Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. La chica hablaba de un culebrón muy exitoso, que emitían los jueves. Gran parte de las chicas del instituto sólo sabían hablar de eso. Ella no veía la serie ni nada parecido; los culebrones le parecían intentos patéticos de ganar dinero. La miró, y sonrió al ver que estaba pensando en el protagonista, un joven bastante apetecible, mientras las babas empezaban a caer por las comisuras de su boca.**

**-Ginny-rió-. Deberías verte. Te encuentras patéticamente estúpida con esa sonrisa de tonta, esa carita de cordero degollado y la baba cayéndote.**

**-Pero Herms, deberías verlo-suplicó.**

**Ella no contestó. Miró a Ginny por un momento y después desvió su mirada al centro del patio. Casi todos los alumnos aprovechaban ese momento para tumbarse al sol-o a la sombra, como ellas-, mientras que algunos preferían jugar un partido de fútbol o baloncesto. Ahora, los alumnos de su mismo curso disputaban un partido de balompié con los de cuarto.**

**Los ojos marrones de la chica se posaron inmediatamente en Draco Malfoy, quien llevaba su camisa blanca abierta parcialmente, dejando ver un pecho fibroso y de color pálido, pero perfecto para cobijarse en él. Y encima, ahora, cuando estaba tan desaliñado, con su rubio cabello cayendo sobre su frente, Hermione lo encontraba más irresistible que nunca. (N/a: babas y quien no se lo comería? Yo lo violaría en una esquina xD alguien se apunta?)  
**

**¿Qué demonios...? La castaña agitó la cabeza preocupada por aquel pensamiento. Sí, era verdad, Draco Malfoy estaba realmente bien...muy bien... ¡era la octava maravilla! ¡No, Dios! ¿Cómo podía ella pensar eso de él? Draco Malfoy, junto a Blaise Zabini, eran lo peor que le había podido suceder en la vida. La habían humillado y tratado de forma despreciable.**

**Aunque ahora en su mente pululaba la misma pregunta: ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahora con aquellos dos chicos de mentes perversas? Ayer, Zabini la había ayudado a recoger todo el material que había caído al suelo. Y hoy, la llevaban al instituto en su coche, donde nunca antes la habrían dejado pasar, por considerarla una plebeya.**

**Apartó la vista del rubio y la fijó en el moreno. Éste también era un fenómeno antinatural de la perfección. Era tan alto como Draco Malfoy, y aunque su piel era igualmente cetrina, sus cabellos eran negros, con reflejos azulados y sus ojos claros, de un azul eléctrico intenso. (N/s: diosss que tioss - yo quiero un novio así...menos mal que soñar es gratis, verdad?) ¿Quién no podía resistir aquella mirada? Los dos amigos tenían una constitución atlética, pero a primera vista parecían simples y delgaduchos, incluso.**

**Hermione, en su antiguo colegio, no había sido capaz de reconocer que los dos eran dioses. Era plenamente consciente de que más de la mitad del curso había pasado la noche con alguno de los dos, y se consideraban a sí mismo los reyes del sexo. Ahora, sin embargo, podía ver claramente el motivo por el cual hasta sus amigas se sentían atraídas por ellos.**

**_¿Qué estoy pensando?_ Se dijo. _¿Reconozco que hasta a mí me gustan?_ Miró a Ginny de nuevo.**

**-Ginny, ¿qué piensas de Malfoy y Zabini?-inquirió.**


	8. Reviews

Bien, en el capitulo anterior se me olvido contestar a los reviews xDD

Que cabeza!!!!

Asi que lo hago aquí. - 

_Yole: tu segundo review! xD gracias!! Veo que sigues la historia nn eso quiere decir que te esta gustando, y me encanta!!! _

_Lo de la magia... no se.. xD es difícil. Tenia ya pensada toda la historia, y con magia no sé.. puede cambiarla un poco.. :S lo pensare._

_Beautifly92: gracias por el review. Te parecio itneresante? xD jajajja gracias!_

_Lin: otra vez! saluditos, y gracias. Si, tienes mucha razon. El primer capitulo era BULTO. xD muy aburrido. T-T_

_Aniumalfoy: che! Gracias a ti tambien! nn espero verte mas a menudo por aquí: eso querra decir que te gustó! xD_

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO!!!

Pero en semana santa me fui a Italia con mis padres, y el portátil se quedo en casita. Menos mal que tengo escrito mucho... U

Nos vemos!! Besitos! xDDD os dejo ahora otro capitulillo en compensación!


	9. Capitulo 8

**Además de la cabeza de la pelirroja, otras tantas se volvieron con miradas brillantes e intensas. Varias sonrieron al escuchar aquella pregunta salir de sus labios. Ginny fue una de esas.**

**-Sé que son unos pervertidos y unos depravados-rió-, pero creo que, si tuviera marido, me gustaría que fuera alguno de ellos.**

**-¿Sabes que el lunes Malfoy se acostó con una de tercero?-chismorreó una compañera, Parvati. Ahora las miradas se centraban en ella, incluida la de Hermione.**

**-¿Cómo?-chilló Hannah Abbot. Era una morena de la clase contigua, que estaba detrás de Draco. Y aún no había conseguido siquiera que le hablara.**

**-Por lo visto, la chica se acercó a él preguntándole si estaba libre aquella tarde, y el muy cerdo le dijo que sí.**

**-¿Quién es?-en la voz de Hannah se denotaba cierta obsesión. Parvati dudó antes de responderle, señalando a una chiquilla más pequeña que ellas, sentada en una esquina del patio y conversando con sus amigas, siempre con la mirada puesta en el rubio.**

**-Es ella. La de la derecha.**

**-¿Creéis que Draco hará lo mismo conmigo si le pregunto si mañana por la mañana puede recogerme?**

**-Lo dudo mucho-Hermione se mordió el labio al decir aquellas palabras.**

**-¿Por qué, Herms?**

**-Draco y Blaise vana recogerme mañana a mi casa-bajó la cabeza ante la fulminante mirada de la morena-. Yo no fui quien se lo pidió-aseguró-. Ellos se ofrecieron.**

**-¿Por qué aceptaste?-la chica estaba al borde del llanto-. Sabes que a mí me gusta Draco. Deberías pensar un poco más en tus amistades, Hermione-respondió secamente.**

**-¡Hannah! No dije que sí, ellos me dijeron que irían a recogerme sin saber mi opinión. No es mi culpa que no seas lo suficiente capaz de acercarte a él y preguntárselo-le reprochó. Volvió a cerrar la boca al saber que las palabras que acababa de decir herirían a su amiga.**

**Pero la reacción de ésta fue diferente a la que ella esperaba: gritos, insultos, malas miradas o llantos. La chica se levantó y, con paso seguro, se internó en el campo de fútbol. Lo recorrió con la cabeza bien alta, y Hermione supo que la estaba desafiando. Era su manera de insultarla.**

**Las chicas miraron primero a Hermione, un poco asustadas, y después volvieron a observar cómo Hannah se acercaba a Draco por al espalda. Ellas eran conscientes de que todo el patio miraba los movimientos de la chica. Pudieron oír un "Otra puta que va a por Malfoy" cerca, pero lo ignoraron. **

**Hermione estaba pendiente de cómo ella llamaba al rubio, éste se volvía fingiendo sorpresa, y la escuchaba. Sus labios se movieron durante unos minutos, y mientras Draco hablaba con arrogancia, Hannah intentaba no bajar la cabeza doblegada por la belleza del chico y el pudor.**

**Finalmente, él sonrió desdeñosamente y ella se giró. Un extraño silencia se extendía por el patio. La morena llegó a la altura de sus amigas con el pecho bien henchido de orgullo y se sentó junto a ellas.**

**Cuando el normal murmullo de voces volvió a escucharse, ella se encogió y sollozó desesperada. Varias compañeras se apresuraron a acercarse y apoyarle la mano en el hombro para animarla.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado, Hannah?**

**-Hermione tenía razón-murmuró entre hipidos. Grandes lágrimas empapaban su cara-. Le pregunté si quería recogerme mañana en mi casa...**

**-Y te ha dicho que va a por Hermione-la ayudó Ginny.**

**-Sí. Le dije que tú no querías-miró interrogante a la castaña. Ella asintió, dándole la razón-. Pero él me contestó que no importaba. Que iban-él y Zabini-a recogerte. **

**-Lo siento, Hannah-se disculpó Hermione.**

**La chica se sintió mal. Pero no por ella, sino por el sentimiento que acababa de surgir en su interior. Al escuchar las palabras de Hannah "Pero él me contestó que no le importaba"...una alegría insospechada la había inundado. Se suponía que debería sentirse mal, porque no soportaba al rubio y a su amigo.**

**Al principio, creyó que se debía al rencor hacia Hannah de haberla culpado. Pero después, tuvo que convencerse a sí misma de que a ella le estaba empezando a encontrar su atractivo a los dos. ¡Estaban empezando a gustarle dos chicos! Le parecía algo imposible, tratándose de ellos. Pero ella era un adolescente, tan llena de hormonas como cualquier otra. Benditas hormonas... (N/a: xDDD sii benditas hormonas!! Putas!!! ¬¬) **

**¿Por qué no dejar de ser la de siempre? ¿No había cambiado de look? No pasaba nada si disfrutaba un poco con el sexo masculino. Y, si los dos estaban interesados en ella, no tendría nada más que aprovechar el momento.**

**En ese momento, la campana que indicaba el final el recreo sonó, y una marea de alumnos se precipitó al interior del edificio. Seguida de sus amigas, Hermione se dirigió a su clase.**

**Cuando entraron, la profesora Sprout estaba preparada con los materiales necesarios para su clase de Biología. Todos ocuparon sus asientos y la clase comenzó. Toda la tarde transcurrió sin ningún incidente, excepto que Neville Longbottom volvió a tirar toda la practica al suelo de un torpe e inintencionado manotazo.**

**Después, llegó la profesora Sinistra con su clase de Matemáticas. Después, el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez para dar por terminada la jornada escolar. El profesor Snape la asaltó en el camino para decirle, muy a su pesar, que ese día no tendría que ir a la retención porque él no estaba esa tarde.**

**-Procuraré que usted cumpla con el castigo, Granger, algún otro día.**

**Cuando salieron por la puerta del instituto, las chicas sólo hablaban del baile de pascuas, al igual que todos los días anteriores. Hermione se despidió y salió rápidamente de allí, dejando atrás a todos los alumnos.**

**Cuando ya había salido del centro y caminaba entre los coches y motos de los alumnos, en el aparcamiento, un brazo la prendió de la cintura, tirando de ella.**

**Hermione ahogó un grito, y se chocó contra un bien formado pecho masculino, que desprendía una fragancia a menta fresca muy agradable. Alzó la cabeza y se chocó con unos grises ojos, y una cabellera desordenada rubia platino. **

**-Granger, estábamos esperándote-sonrió mientras señalaba su coche negro. Blaise los esperaba dentro, recostado en la parte trasera.**

**-¿Qué pasa si yo no quiero ir con vosotros?**

**-Vas a venir, quieras o no-le advirtió, sonriendo.**

**-No puedes obligarme-le recordó-. Puedo empezar a gritar pidiendo ayuda.**

**-¿Realmente quieres dejar pasar una oportunidad así?-se acercó más a ella, aún con su brazo rodeando su cintura. Hermione sintió su frío aliento en su rostro, y tembló ligeramente.**

**-Cállate, Malfoy-le espetó. Pero el rubio sabía que estaba bromeando, y la dejó libre. Se montó en el asiento del piloto, y le indicó que fuera atrás, con Blaise.**

**Abrió vacilante la puerta, y el moreno se apartó. Entonces, Hermione pudo ver que él no llevaba su camiseta azul, y dejaba en visión un torso tan perfecto como el de su amigo Draco. Puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando. Estar cerca de dos hombres así era demasiado tentador.**

**Cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a él, quien la miró con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Draco puso en marcha el vehículo, casi atropellando a varios alumnos que pasaban andando por el aparcamiento del instituto. A duras penas pudo ver cómo Ginny, seguida de Hannah, Parvati y Lavender, la miraba sorprendida.**


	10. Capitulo 9

_Palowin:__ encantada de que me dejes un review! xD me encanta que te guste la historia. Besotes!_

_Butterflykyomi__: te agradezco que me hayas dejado un review a pesar de que no es tu costumbre. Me halaga!!! Si, descuida. Terminare el fanfic SEGURISIMO. Tengo ya toda la historia pensada xD y no pienso dejaros colgados. sé que es horrible (por propia experiencia. Me he quedado sin conocer el final de muchos fics)_

_Beautifly92__: Si! Tienes mucha razón. Hermione siendo envidiada! xDD_

_Lin__: gracias de nuevo. Te gusta como escribo? En serio? es todo un cumplido xD la verdad, los pasajes descriptivos no se me dan nada bien.. U_

_Cariito__: si, seguire! Y gracias por el review! xD_

_Alex M.:__ me encanto tu review. me ha subido el animo. Pocas historias pueden leerse mas de una vez. muchas muchas gracias! Y no desesperes, que si no subo es porque no tengo tiempo. Ya tengo un buen trozo de historia escrita. Besitos!_

_Hija de la noche__: Sí, es un poco raro ver a Hermione así, pero me gusta cambiarla de forma de ser, tan aburrida..._

_NalyMalfoy__:Veo que te encantan estos adonis xD no eres la unica!!!!_

_- besotes!!!_

_Disfrutad del capi!!_

**CAPITULO 9:**

**En todo el trayecto, sólo se escuchó la música de una emisora de la radio. Hermione estuvo tentada de preguntarle varias cosas a Draco y Blaise, como por ejemplo, su particular comportamiento últimamente con ella. Pero antes de que reuniera el valor necesario, estaban frente a la puerta de su casa.**

**-Gracias-dijo, mientras se bajaba.**

**-Hermione-la llamó Blaise. Ella dio un brinco al oír su nombre, en vez de su apellido-. Mañana, a las ocho.**

**Ella se mordió el labio, mirando al rubio.**

**-Draco, ¿por qué no vais a recoger a Hannah?**

**Él se sorprendió ante la sugerencia de la chica.**

**-Porque quedamos antes contigo.**

**-Te recuerdo que tuvimos una pequeña discusión, y en ningún momento, yo acepté.**

**-Nos da igual. Hemos decidido portarnos bien contigo, no ser más los que te molesten-contestó, pero había algo significativo en su mirada. Hermione supo que detrás de todo aquello había algo más.**

**-Draco-aquella era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre por voluntad propia. El rubio y el moreno reprimieron una sonrisa de satisfacción-, creo que fue bastante cruel por tu parte decirle a Hannah que no...**

**-¡Hermione!-se quejó Blaise-. Te hemos explicado por qué no vamos a ir a por ella. Ahora, estamos totalmente disponibles para ti. ¿Satisfecha?**

**La castaña suspiró fuertemente y los miró escéptica. **

**-Está bien. A las ocho.**

**Después se giró, sacando las llaves y abriendo la puerta de su casa. Dirigió una última mirada al coche negro. Ellos aún seguían mirándola desde el ostentoso Audi. Agitó el brazo, despidiéndose y entonces entró en su casa.**

**Sus padres ya la esperaban, y su madre había tenido la amabilidad de prepararle la merienda. En toda la tarde, no ocurrió nada interesante. Después de cenar, Hermione se fue a su cama sin ninguna preocupación, y habiendo olvidado que al día siguiente Draco y Blaise irían a recogerla.**

**Dio dos vueltas en la cama al escuchar aquel incesante y molesto ruido. Buscó a tientas el despertador, para apagarlo. Sus largos dedos toparon con el aparato metálico y lo cogió desesperadamente, para hacerlo parar. Buscó la tecla, hasta que la encontró, pero... ¿estaba ya apagado? **

**Sus ojos se abrieron y miró el reloj aún con dificultades, ya que la luz de la mañana le molestaba. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? El reloj estaba definitivamente apagado. **

**Entonces, cayó en la cuenta. Estaban llamando al timbre de la casa.**

**-¡Mamá! Abre la puerta ya de una vez-gritó malhumorada.**

**Esperó unos instantes, y al ver que su madre no iba, se levantó.**

**La casa estaba desierta. No había nadie. Hermione se asustó al recordar que era viernes. Sus padres se habían ido horas antes a su consulta y ella debía haber puesto el despertador. Abrió la puerta temerosa.**

**Y allí se encontró a los dos magníficos príncipes que iban a rescatarla. La miraron de arriba abajo, con aquel pijama de seda gris y descalza. Su pelo estaba alborotado y sus mejillas sonrosadas y acaloradas. Se tiñeron aún más de rojo cuando ella vio su crítica mirada.**

**-Lo siento...**

**-¿Sabes qué hora es?-inquirió el moreno, divertido.**

**-No-cortó ella-. Se me olvidó poner el despertador.**

**Aquella era la respuesta que ambos esperaban, porque no se inmutaron ante sus palabras. Sin pedir permiso y ante la escéptica mirada de la castaña, entraron en la casa y llegaron al salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá. Hermione los miraba desde la puerta con la boca abierta.**

**-Te esperaremos. Date prisa, porque las clases empiezan en media hora.**

**La chica se dio la vuelta y desapareció escaleras arriba. Aquello le parecía algo fuera de lo común. Primero, a ella se le olvidaba poner el despertador, y después, los dos chicos llamaban a su casa y entraban como si nada.**

**Algo tramaban, se dijo por segunda vez en los últimos días. ¿Qué había de los insultos y humillaciones? ¿Por qué estaban últimamente interesados en ella?**

**Ayer le había parecido divertido jugar un poco con ellos. Una travesura no hacía mal a nadie. Pero su sexto sentido le decía que aquello iba a ir a más que un juego para niños. **

**Se paró en el corredor a mirarse en el espejo que colgaba. Sí, era guapa, ya no podía fingir no saberlo. Ya no era la sabelotodo marginada. Una idea comenzó a florecer en su mente. Una idea diminuta y sin sentido, que la asustaba.**

**¿Estarían Draco y Blaise enamorados de ella? No, eso era imposible. Más bien, estarían intentando ligar. De una forma muy poco sutil, pensó, porque no estaban intentando disimularlo.**

**¿Y si ella seguía su juego? Draco y Blaise no eran unos premios nada apreciables. ¿Estaría arriesgando mucho, conociendo las mentes perversas y tormentosas de ambos?**

**Entró en su habitación para vestirse. Se peinó rápidamente, y cogió su mochila. Bajó las escaleras como una exhalación.**

**Entonces, inesperadamente, su tobillo resbaló en los tres últimos peldaños y se tambaleó peligrosamente. Le dio tiempo a gritar antes de caer al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo un dolor terrible.**

**Los dos chicos salieron a ver qué ocurría, con el semblante desfigurado. Al verla en el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrieron junto a ella.**

**-Hermione, ¿qué pasó?**

**-¿Estás bien?**

**La chica se puso en pie con ayuda de ambos, y se miró las rodillas. Estaban raspadas y finos hilos de sangre las manchaban. Tenía un moratón en el brazo y otro en la espinilla. Ése le dolía como si mil demonios la estuvieran torturando. Ahora, estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad negra.**

**-He tropezado-explicó.**

**Cuando adelantó un pie para caminar, gritó de nuevo al sentir un dolor inimaginable. Sintió cómo la presión de las manos de los chicos, que rodeaban cada una un brazo, aumentaban inconscientemente para después volver a suavizarse.**

**-¿Puedes andar?-le preguntó Blaise.**

**-Creo que no.**

**Resignada, se dejó caer, ignorando entonces el dolor que le producían los raspones en las rodillas.**

**-Mierda-gritó. Cogió la mano de Draco, sobresaltándolo-. Por favor, ve a la cocina y abre el armario que hay encima del frigorífico.**

**El chico se marchó e hizo lo que ella el había pedido. En la cocina, a Draco le asaltó una duda. Al cogerle Hermione su mano, él había sentido una calidez extraña y desconocida para él. Se había sobresaltado al notar la suavidez de la piel de la castaña, y sus finos dedos aferrándose a su mano.**

**-¿Qué cojo de aquí?-preguntó al ver montones de cajas de fármacos.**

**-Hay una caja de metal, con unas bolsas de plástico-le indicó Hermione. Draco la vio al fondo y la abrió después de sacarla.**

**-Ya la tengo.**

**-Coge una de esas bolsas y tráela.**

**El rubio sacó la primera, que era más grande, y se la llevó. Observó curioso cómo la chica comenzaba a agitarla y golpearla contra el suelo. Después se la puso en la rodilla. Blaise miraba también interesado.**

**-¿Qué es?**

**-En su interior hay una sustancia que, al golpearla, se enfría. No sé exactamente qué es…pero sirve para aliviar el dolor.**

**Apretó la mandíbula cuando se la puso sobre los moratones de la espinilla. **

**-¿Qué hora es?**

**-Las ocho menos cinco pasadas.**

**-¿Llegaremos a tiempo?-los miró suplicante.**

**Draco y Blaise se miraron asombrados. Aun estando inválida, quería ir al instituto y llegar como fuera.**

**-Hermione, no estás en condiciones-le dijo Blaise con voz calmada.**

**-Me da igual-persistió-. Si llego tarde, me perderé Matemáticas.**

**En ese momento, la chica dejó de sentir el suelo bajo ella. Se vio alzada por los brazos fuertes y atléticos del moreno. Él y Draco la miraban sonrientes. **

**-¿Qué haces, Zabini?**

**-Es hora de que conozcas la ciudad en horas de clase.**

**-¡Pero no puedo…!-comenzó a quejarse.**

**Pero el rubio le tapó la boca y la miró divertido.**

**-Calla ya, Hermione-susurró. La chica sintió un cosquilleo al oír de nuevo su nombre en los labios del chico-. No seas aburrida. Te vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.**


	11. Capitulo 10

_Alex M: Gracias por el review xDD siento haberte decepcionado al no haber actualizado pronto.. U-U_

_βεα...ψα: gracis por tu review xd es la primera vez que pasas, no? _

_Harrymaniatica:Gracias por tu review! besotes a ti!_

_Cukyas: Si, con esos cualquier cosa. xDD la verdad, intentare mantener estabilidad entre ambos. xD_

_Cariito: Gracias. Me gusta que te encante el fic! A mi tambien me parecio un poco divertido xd_

_Nazath: gracias! xDDD es el review mas corto del sigloo )_

_Iraida: te adoro. Eres mi diosa. xD nos vemos en el msn jujujus_

_Vicky: xDD claro, no puedo elegir entre ninguno de lso dos. UU me parece injusto que el otro se quede solo xD como le dije a cukyas, mantendre estabilidad e igualdad entre ambos_

_Lin: bueno, la respuesta a tu pregunta esta en este capitulo. Besitossss_

Antes de empezar, advertiros de que este capitulo es horroroso. . no me gusta nada, pero me viene bien para introducir al malo de la película xDDD

Besos a todos!

**CAPITULO 10.**

**Sin dejar que ella siguiera protestando, la llevaron fuera de la casa, donde estaba aparcado el coche negro. Ésta vez, el moreno fue quien condujo y Draco se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Ella se quedó recostada en la parte trasera, admirando por enésima vez el interior del coche. Dentro, olía a menta, el olor que los caracterizaba a ambos. **

**-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Draco desde delante.**

**-Sí, gracias.**

**-¿Qué ocurrió esta mañana? ¿Intentabas evitarnos?-preguntó con sorna.**

**-No-dijo avergonzada-. Se me olvidó poner el despertador, y como mis padres no estaban en casa para despertarme, continué durmiendo.**

**En chico asintió, aceptando su explicación. Después, el silencio inundó el ambiente mientras cruzaban a toda velocidad las calles de los barrios más favorecidos de la ciudad. Hermione analizó el modo de conducir de cada uno de los chicos. Mientras Draco adoraba una velocidad media, con movimientos y cambios bruscos, Blaise se precipitaba a toda velocidad por el asfalto, manteniendo siempre elegantes movimientos. Fue consciente de que el primero era más hábil para aparcar, cuando pararon frente a una pastelería. Blaise bajó del coche y entró para volver a salir a los pocos minutos. En sus manos traía dos bolsas de papel. Le entregó una al rubio.**

**-No había nada de chocolate-se quejó-. Y hoy no estaba Rosmerta. Es una lástima.**

**-¿Quién es Rosmerta?-preguntó la chica con interés.**

**Las cabezas de ambos se giraron a la vez y la chica notó el brillo en sus ojos lujuriosos.**

**-Una que no está nada mal-rió Draco.**

**-Una diosa en cuestiones carnales-completó Zabini.**

**Hermione se cruzó de brazos a la vez que alzaba una ceja.**

**-Podríais ser más considerados estando yo aquí-les reprochó.**

**-Tú has preguntado antes-se limitó a decir Draco.**

**-¿Celosa, Granger?-Blaise la miró interesado.**

**-Obvio que no, Zabini. El día que yo sienta celos por alguien como tú, estaré en el infierno.**

**-Ya lo estás, ya lo estás. ¿O acaso no somos nosotros la reencarnación del mismísimo Satán?**

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en esa última parte.**

**-Entonces, ¿admites sentir celos por Rosmerta?**

**-Vete al carajo. (N/a: para los que no entiendan, "vete al carajo" es algo así como "vete a la mierda")**

**Los dos le sonrieron y la chica se estremeció ante tan bella sonrisa. ¿Por qué eran tan perfectos? Aquella sonrisa, mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos, igual que su piel, y esos labios tan…**

_**Hermione, ¿qué estás pensando? ¡Te estás volviendo una lujuriosa como ellos!**_

**El coche se puso de nuevo en marcha, conduciéndolos a la otra parte de la ciudad. Mientras conducía, Blaise iba metiendo la mano en la bolsa de papel e iba sacando bollos recién hechos y se los comía. Draco, por su parte, estaba deleitándose con un croissant relleno de crema.**

**Cuando traspasaron la frontera entre la zona este y la oeste de la ciudad, las casas cambiaron. Eran más pequeñas, desorganizadas y estaban en muy mal estado. La gente también cambiaba, y ahora eran chavales mugrientos y sucios corriendo por las calles, haciendo gamberradas. Cuando vieron el Audi adentrarse en su territorio, se abalanzaron sobre él con la intención de destrozarlo, pero, ante la asombrada mirada de Hermione, se pararon al ver a los dos chicos que iban dentro. Se retiraron en silencio, casi avergonzados.**

**La chica no preguntó, pero supuso muchas cosas. Era bien sabido que las familias de Draco y Blaise, los Zabini y los Malfoy, formaban parte de una mafia muy importante de la ciudad y controlaban los barrios suburbanos de la ciudad. Importante, influyente y peligrosa. La policía buscaba a los mortíos, que era como se llamaban los secuaces de Tom Riddle, el cabecilla de la mafia. Todos le conocían como Lord Voldemort y temblaban con sólo oír su nombre. Y las dos familias estaban compuestas por millonarios que trabajaban para él, y eran los miembros de la mafia más cercanos a él.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Hermione. Draco y Blaise eran peligrosos también, porque en un futuro también serían mortíos. Y estaba con ellos, en su coche, con muchas probabilidades de no volver a su casa. Entonces, comprendió por qué se habían comportado tan bien con ella. La querían llevar junto a Voldemort para que él la matase.**

**Comprobó que los pestillos del coche estaban bajados, y el miedo se hizo con todo su cuerpo. Se acurrucó ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y metió la cabeza entre sus rodillas para evitar mirar el lugar donde la llevaban. Iba a morir, estaba segura.**

**-Hermione, ¿qué haces?-la voz de Blaise la asustó.**

**Ella lo miró aterrada. Aquella sonrisa y esa preocupación en su cara eran todo una mentira. Conocía las ideas maliciosas y sin buenos fines de aquellos dos. **

**Siguió inmóvil y callada, con su mente hirviendo de tanto pensar. El coche paró, y Blaise se giró completamente.**

**-¿Hermione?**

**Ella se arrinconó aún más contra la puerta, clavándose el cinturón en la espalda. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y tenía un aspecto de loca. **

**El moreno, con torpes movimientos, pasó a la parte de atrás del coche y se acercó a Hermione, Draco miraba la escena desde su asiento, extrañado. El chico alargó su mano, para tocar el rostro de Hermione.**

**Ella profirió un grito y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla. En un habilidoso movimiento, el chico la capturó y la retiró de su rostro.**

**-¿Por qué lloras, Hermione? ¿Estás bien?-se volvió para mirar al rubio-. Draco, me está asustando.**

**Los dos la miraban con preocupación, mientras ella se aterrorizaba cada vez más. Aunque, a la vez, cierta incertidumbre se alojaba en su mente. ¿Y si estaba volviéndose paranoica? Si hubiesen tenido la necesidad de llevarla ante Voldemort, no habrían sido tan amables, y simplemente la habrían raptado contra su voluntad.**

**Inflándose de valor, preguntó con voz trémula y tartamudeando:**

**-¿Dónde me lleváis?**

**La pregunta los pilló por sorpresa, pero fue Blaise el primero en captar su significado. Comenzó a reír entrecortadamente. Hermione volvió a sentir otro estremecimiento al escuchar su risa. Como cuando le sonrieron, quedó hipnotizaba por el suave timbre de su risa. **

**-Preciosa, ¿estás asustada?**

**Hermione lo miró con frialdad y ganas de pegarle. ¿No era obvio?**

**-Blaise, creo que eso se supone-rió Draco al ver la mirada de la chica.**

**-Draco, creo que piensa que vamos a hacerle algo malo, ya sabes, por lo de Voldemort-rió. Después miró a la castaña-. Hermione, que te traigamos aquí no significa que vayamos a hacerte nada malo.**

**La chica se relajó un poco al oír aquellas palabras. Se sentía como una completa estúpida. Sí, se estaba volviendo paranoica… (N/a: si, es tonta... MUY tonta... ¬¬ es que quería poner una escena donde ridiculizar a Hermione… jujujujuuuuu evil aunque no estoy demasiado convencida con ella... u.u) Y acto seguido, el moreno hizo algo que la dejó paralizada. El chico se inclinó sobre ella y le besó la frente con ternura.**

**-Blaise… ¿qué...? **

**El chico rió entre dientes mientras volvía a su asiento de piloto.**

**-Irresistible, ¿verdad?-se despeinó el pelo negro con su mano-. Siéntete afortunada porque YO te he besado. ¿Qué se siente?-preguntó maliciosamente-. ¿Estás en el paraíso?**

**La chica no respondió, pero en su interior pensó que sí. Claro que estaba en el paraíso. La calidez de sus labios aún se mantenía en su frente, en el lugar donde los había posado. Por supuesto, se sentía afortunada (N/a: y quien no???? babas yo quiero que un tio wenorro me haga lo mismo T.T ).**

**Esa mañana, recorrieron toda la ciudad montados en el coche, y la dejaron en su casa a la hora en que terminaban las clases. **


End file.
